Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom
Story Line It’s Halloween, and the entire town is getting into the Halloween spirit. Zim panics because he thinks the Skoolchildren have transformed into candy starving zombies, so he fortifies his base to protect his blood from them. Meanwhile, Dib has been acting crazier than normal, seeing strange hallucinations of hideous monsters. The class decides to use one of their Crazy Cards, and Dib is taken to the Crazy House for Boys. What is really going on, is that Dib is being teleported to an alternate dimension due to meddling with one of his father's inventions. The 'flashes' as he calls them, keep getting progressivly longer, and Dib predicts that eventually he will be stuck in the Nightmare Realm forever. He escapes from the insane asylum, but is not able to return to his own home. Instead, Dib goes to Zim's house, in hopes that the alien could help him. Zim, of course, refused, but ended up getting involved in Dib's problems anyway, when both of them were permenantly teleported into the Nightmare Realm. Zim and Dib decided to work together to get home, which is through Dib's head. This truce did not last long, because Dib leaves Zim to be captured by the Halloweenies. Dib then goes to the nightmare version of his house, only to be kidnapped by Nightmare Membrane and Nightmare Gaz. While in captivity, Zim meets the leader of the Halloweenies, Nightmare Bitters. She explains that they want to capture Dib, so they can travel through the portal in Dib's head and take over the real world. Zim escapes from the Halloweenies, only to have to go back to save Dib. Nightmare Bitters opens the portal in Dib's head, but Zim shows up with a robot he made from scrap metal just in time. The robot slows down Nightmare Bitters and the Halloweenies long enough for Zim to go through Dib's head. Dib is trapped in the Nightmare realm surrounded by Halloweenies, until he gets sucked into his own head. Nightmare Bitters follows Dib through the portal, but goes back to the Nightmare Realm and closes the portal when she sees GIR (GIR had eaten all of the Skoolchildren's candy and turned into a horrifiying blob). Facts of Doom *One of the nightmare monsters appears to be a shadow version of Nny from one of Jhonen's comics, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. He can be seen twice: **In the crowd just before the second monster goes to the Realm of Eternal Suffering and Restlessness **When he asks Nightmare Bitters "Don't I get any say in this?" and the beasts turn to look at him *When Zim's house is being assaulted by the trick or treaters, he has his windows all boarded up and he refers to the children as "zombies". This is a reference to Night of the Living Dead. *When the white coats leave after they throw Dib in the cell, they go into the elevator and press a button. While some of the buttons say "POOL" and "GYM", the button they press says "TACOS". *When Dib is looking around in the nightmare world after he has just been put in his cell, you can see Keef sitting around with the other monsters. He is unchanged from him regular form. Jhonen Vasquez says in the commentary that he's scary enough. *When Dib tries to explain the first glimpses of the nightmare world that he gets to the scientists, Count Cocofang appears in the flashes of monsters. *After Ms. Bitters tells her story about how she used to be a Fairy Princess, the girl who was dressed as a Fairy Princess suddenly appears by Ms. Bitters' desk when she was sitting in her chair. *In the scene where Zim is in the robot and Dib is talking about how he's still mad about something he did earlier, Zim is seen as being gloveless, despite the fact that he had gloves on. *When the kids come trick or treating to Zims house, he uses a monitor that tracks the childrens movement, it also sounds and works just like the motion tracker in the film Aliens. **In addition to the Aliens reference, GIR is dressed in a Xenomorph costume in the opening sequence. *During one scene, Willy is dressed as Captain Underpants. *When Dib gets turned inside out after going in the portal in his head, you can see a streak of blood on the fence he appears on. **Also, after turning back to normal,you can see Dib licking a purple lollipop, which in fact is very weird the way he got it, since his body was messed up and his hands were in the "inner side". *When Zim is trapped in a "chair" with the Halloween monsters before Monster Bitters appears, you can see the alphabet at the wall, showing that this is the alternate classroom of Skool. **Also, the Skool looks more like a building than the original one, and looks taller, as well. *In the beginning when Zim is freaking out and imagining the other students are growling and hissing, you can very faintly hear Ms. Bitters continuing her rant and going "blah blah blah blah" *In this episode, Dib admits that there is a possibility he's crazy and that his head is big. *The halloweenie who explains the prophecy to Dib could possibly be a nightmare version of himself; they even share the same voice actor. *The flashes that Dib keeps experiencing is a reference to the book Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, where a scientists transforms into a murderer using a potion, but the transformations start happening more frequently getting progressivly longer without the potion. *During the scenes where Dib is in the asylum and when he runs to Zim's house, his straight jacket flashes on and off. *After Zim gets into Dib's head to escape, when the screen was looking at children on the ground. Keep looking at the left side of the screen and you'll see a child dressed like a baby looking alien from Hobo 13 although the episode didn't appear before this one, it can be seen again when Dib was going around the other children as he leaves. *Nightmare gaz can be seen drinking dark poop Quotes Dib: Don't I get any say in this? Nightmare Bitters: Let the head... thingy... start! Oh, that was so stupid, I should've written a speech. Head thingy, doh! Spooky: No, no, you did good. It was great! Monster: Um, I did what you said. Nightmare Bitters: And? Monster: He said we can destroy his friend, then he threw a can at my head; it hurt. Zim: Oh, that little worm-pig-weasel-pig! Zim: Hey, let go of me before something horrible happens to me, or else! Monster: We have your little friend! We will destroy him if you don't surrender your head to us! Dib: Zim's not my friend, you can keep him! Nightmare Membrane: Oooh, I'm floating. Random Child: Trick or treat! Dib: My head's not big! Zim: I... didn't say anything about your head. Dib: You are the only one who can help! Zim: Help? You!? Dib: My dad won't let me use his equipment and I need to reverse the effect! Zim: Help? Come to me, Your greatest, most amazing ENEMY, you're future slavemaster and you ask for HELP? (Zim crashes into alternate Skool in giant robot) Dib: Zim! (Zim picks Dib up in tentacle-like fingers. They stare at each other for a moment) Dib: Oh, COME ON! You're not still mad about that whole "leaving you to rot thing," are you? (Zim's eye twitches, and he tightens the tentacle's grip around Dib's waist) Dib:Organs...sploding! Zim: I'm not here because i like you, Dib, i'm just here for your filthy gargantuan head! Dib: Oh, now it's gargantuan! References http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/halloween-spectacular-of-spooky-doom/episode/97850/summary.html Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Dib Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Professor Membrane Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Episodes